


The Nanny

by Bizarre_Heathen



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, Homelessness, Kidfic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizarre_Heathen/pseuds/Bizarre_Heathen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve and Sharon divorce Bucky becomes the kids' nanny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more tags later. Let me know if there should be anything else.

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“You can’t do this anymore,” Sam repeats, dumbfounded at the nonchalance with which Sharon packs. “Are you listening to yourself?”

“He’s never home.” Sharon grits her teeth, and Sam is glad there is _some_ emotion. There is something there. Thank god. “I am sick of this.”

“You married a doctor,” Sam reminds Sharon. “You knew…”

“I don’t care,” Sharon snaps and Sam takes a step back involuntarily. “I am tired of being alone.”

“You are not alone.” Sam says quietly. “You have children.”

“I am taking them with me.” Sharon grabs her purse.

“The courts won’t allow that.” Sam knows the laws. If no abuse is declared the wealthier parent gets to keep the children.

“Then so be it,” Sharon sobs a little, “He is killing me.”

“You have to be an adult about this.” Sam follows Sharon past the kids’ rooms, where they are still sleeping. “Please.”

“So I should be miserable for the rest of my life?” Sharon is crying pathetically. “Oh god Sam, you have no idea what it’s like.”

“I know.” Sam knows what crazy hours Steve works. “I warned you.” He kind of predicted this would happen. Steve is a great guy, perfect even (well to Sam’s biased eyes), but he’s never around. He’s absent.

“Please don’t give me the told you so speech.” Sharon begs and sniffles out a thanks when Sam helps her carry her heavy suitcases down the stairs.

“Listen,” Sam’s tone is low and soothing. He doesn’t want to agitate the crying omega any further. “If you divorce him, you will break the bond. It will really hurt him. Physically, emotionally. The children need you.”

“He is so selfish.” Sharon glares at a picture of Steve. “He never makes time for us.”

Sam realizes that Sharon is suffering from neglect. “Listen, I will talk to Steve, you guys can take some time, figure this out.”

“And then what, he goes back to the hospital?” Sharon hisses, “Leaves me at home so he can go play god? No thanks.”

“Mommy?”

Sam and Sharon freeze.

“Is everything okay?” Emma sniffles. She is standing at the top of the stairs, her blond hair messy, she clearly just woke up.

“Everything’s fine, hon. Go back to sleep.” Sharon smiles reassuringly.

“How you can lie so well is beyond me,” Sam blanches as the little girl rushes back to bed at her mother’s orders.

“When she grows up she will understand.” Sharon’s eyes are bloodshot. “I sure as hell will support her when her husband doesn’t come home two weeks in a row.”

“Oh damn it, please,” Sam knows what alphas go through when omegas leave temporarily. A permanent separation would be catastrophic. “Please Sharon.”

“I was in heat last month and he didn’t come home.” Tears fall down Sharon’s face and Sam has to look away. “Do you know what bonded omegas go through when their alphas aren’t home?”

“Sharon,” Sam realizes this has been a mess. He’s been a third party, a witness to this marriage. A best man at their wedding, a godfather to the kids. He has seen too much, honestly.

Sam isn’t sure he can handle a divorce as selfish as it sounds.

Sharon knows she’s revealing too much but she can’t take this anymore. “He can take leave from the hospital for my heat but he won’t. How fucking abusive is that? Every month I am suffering, by myself. Alone. He told me to use toys.”

“Jesus.” Sam sighs. “For fuck’s sake, Sharon.”

“I should have left earlier.” Sharon shakes her head. “That’s what you would have told a beta, or even a sub not married to your best friend but I’m not either, am I Sam.”

“Do what you have to do, Sharon.” Sam pulls the woman into her arms. “Just know what you’re doing is permanent.”

“You’re damn fucking right.” Sharon growls and Sam is honestly a little proud, or he would be. If Steve and his god kids weren’t hanging in the balance.

Peggy is waiting outside with her husband, who gives Sam a withering glare and Sam trusts the man to pack quite the punch.

“I am sorry.” Sharon tells Sam, who knows she means it. “I wish I could change things.”

“Me too,” Sam says. He means it too. He’s been there for all the fighting.

When Steve comes home at five am in the morning and finds Sam on his couch with a freshly made cup of coffee and three empty ones, he does not look surprised and that concerns Sam more than anything. “She’s gone I take it.”

“Okay, man,” Sam follows Steve to the kitchen, “You don’t understand how bad this is. How mad she was.”

“She will come back. She always does.” Steve is so jaded. So tired. Who is this guy and where is Sam’s best friend?

“She is _not_ coming back.” Sam is panicking. He is honest to god having an attack. Deep breathing, thinking of meadows and oceans and shit is not helping.

“Oh,” Steve pours himself some coffee. “Okay.”

“Think of the kids,” Sam goes straight to the kids because he knows Steve couldn’t less about himself. “For the love of god.”

“What do you want me to say?” Steve collapses on the couch, scrubs and all. He’s due back at the hospital in a few hours.

“This can all be salvaged. I swear.” Sam is desperate. He will say anything. “Is it something I did?”

Steve smiles sadly, deep black circles under his eyes and all. “No, man. You’re the reason we lasted this long.”

“You idiot,” Sam lets Steve rest his head against his hip. “Oh god Steve what are we going to do?”

“I don’t know.” At this point Steve drinks so much coffee it puts him to sleep. He finds himself falling asleep against Sam’s side, who sits in the same awkward position for like three hours to make sure his friend gets some damn rest.

\----------

“He went back to the hospital?” Pepper is beside herself.

“Oh yeah,” Sam blanches, glancing at where Tony is playing a game with the kids.

“Oh dear.” Is Clint’s response when Emma asks for her mommy for the sixth time.

“Umm,” Nat says and crouches down in front of the little girl. “Sweetie, your mom...”

“She’s not coming home is she?” Alex says shrewdly, looking horrifically like his dad and Sam can’t have another Steve. He can’t.

“I need to lie down.” Pepper deposits herself on the couch.

“Why isn’t she coming back?” Emma makes a desolate sound. “What did I do?” She comes from an omega parent. She is taking this as abandonment.

“No, this is not your fault.” Sam will defend Steve until he dies and that extends to his children.

“Okay, Peggy let her do this?” Pepper cannot with this.

“She’s worried about her sister?” Sam responds to a question with a question, which he knows is one of Pepper’s greatest peeves, but he doesn’t know. Okay. He has been watching these kids for sixteen hours now, so. No judgement please. He’s just a helpless beta.

“Oh god, we have to stop the divorce, Tony please,” Pepper turns to her husband, who holds up the toy he’s been tinkering with defensively. “Call a lawyer.”

“If an omega wants out, what chance do we have at stopping her?” Rhodey reminds them all, raiding Steve’s fridge. “Their rights are above us all.”

“What about the children?” Pepper looks ready to faint, making Tony come over and nuzzle her neck.

“We will be okay,” Alex says, scary smart for someone who is well, six, “Let mommy be happy.”

“No,” Emma is more like a normal four year old, selfish. “Make mommy come back.”

“Oh lord.” Multiple adults say together at the innocent, but valid demand, because the child has a right to her parents.

“I need a minute.” Sam declares and tries to step out. Tries being the key word.

Clint blinks as the kids start wailing. Even scary Alex. “You’re leaving too?” Alex roars, as Emma throws herself at Sam’s legs.

“Oh god no, don’t compare me to your dead ass parents,” Sam gathers the children into his arms. “I just needed a break!”

“Okay so lawyer?” Pepper turns to Rhodey who sighs and nods.

“Lawyer,” Tony speed dials his guy because let’s face it, he gets sued every day.

\----------

“You are at a serious disadvantage here.” Happy doesn’t look very happy. Considering he stands to make very little money here. “This is quite a mess.”

“There has to be something you can do.” Sam can hear Emma outside, whining for him. “Come on. Tony said you are a shark.”

“Omegas have suffered.” Happy reminds Sam. “They are still suffering. No way in hell is a court publically siding with you.”

“She can just walk out on her kids.” Pepper looks ready to throw a stapler at Happy.

“She can,” Happy pulls out a fat textbook on omega rights, which hasn’t been updated in decades. He inherited it from his dad actually. Along with his office and car. He’s still doing alright. Being friends with Tony and all. “Do whatever it takes as long as she’s emotionally healthy.”

Sam throws a stapler at Happy’s head which he barely dodges with a shriek.

Pepper gives Sam an approving look, “Happy, the kids need their mother.”

“You see these divorce papers?” Happy refers to the thick stack of papers basically saying Steve and Sharon Rogers are no more. “Are you kidding me with this? She is claiming neglect, and let’s face it, he’s not even here for this. I’m starting to feel neglected and you won’t hear that from a lawyer anytime soon.”

“He’s a surgeon,” Sam starts his defence, “He has terrible hours. She knew that when she applied for the damn marriage licence.”

“Surgeons, ah, a divorce attorney’s bread and butter, or is that dentists,” Happy shrugs and pulls himself up, “Pull your act together ladies.”

“The kids…” Sam and Pepper start together.

“Need an omega now that their mother is no longer able to provide sufficient care.” Happy cuts in. “Find yourselves an omega.”

“Oh sure,” Pepper feels the urge to cry. She’s not usually this dramatic. That’s Tony’s job. They’ve switched roles. She always knew friendship with Steve would amount to nothing. “Omegas are just lining up for this role. Raising somebody else’s kids.”

“Actually, not such a bad deal.” Happy shrugs. “I’d do it.”

Sam and Pepper stare blankly.

“Hey, he’s never home, the kids are cute.” Happy isn’t offended. He isn’t exactly maternal. “I don’t care. I think I would do great.”

“We are looking for a new mother.” Sam says, slowly. “Our first choice is still the actual mother returning.” Moot point truly, but hey. Stranger things have happened.

“So we are giving up on Sharon?” Pepper’s tone is a little desperate. She is a child of divorce. A beta divorce but still. It’s not pretty. She doesn’t even want to imagine what an alpha/omega break will be like.

“You can try bringing her back.” Sam knows a broken relationship when he sees it. It’s like broken glass really. One can hurt themselves trying to put it back together. Not that the parties involved are even bothering anymore. Steve and Sharon have checked out for ages. Which is fine if the only damage was to them. There are kids involved.

“I will call a guy.” Happy groans where Pepper presses the heel of her foot in his thigh. “I know a guy I swear.”

“You can track Sharon?” Pepper sounds pathetic even to her own ears.

“Oh god no.” Happy scampers away from Pepper. “We need to find a new omega.”

“Oh dear.” Sam massages his forehead. He just had to sit next to the little blond guy in junior year. That little blond guy presented into a big alpha and Sam never stopped paying for it. Jesus.

“We can’t have another divorce on our hands.” Pepper can hear the kids wailing. “They can’t take so much rejection. We should get them a good nanny. I know some good agencies.”

“Betas won’t do.” Happy has been in this situation before. When one is a lawyer, every situation is familiar. “Those kids came from an omega, they need an omega caregiver. And an average sub won’t put up with a divorced alpha and his kids. We need an omega who won’t ask questions.”

“Oh that’s not shady at all.” Sam is kind of thinking of divorcing Steve.

“Listen, just leave this to me.” Happy says soothingly. “I will handle it. Let me call my guy, and he will call his guy, and we will find y’all a nice sub.”

“Okay we are all going to jail,” Sam announces as soon as they step outside, and Emma and Alex step into his familiar embrace.

“Happy keeps me out of jail.” Tony ignores Pepper’s withering glare.

“Is mommy coming back?” Emma’s optimism is shocking.

“No she isn’t.” Alex says simply. “She hates dad.”

“I need to like…” Nat states and steps outside. Clint follows her. She hasn’t been able to make a complete sentence all day.

“Your mom doesn’t hate your dad,” Sam is trying hard to keep his smile human, “She just,” can’t be in the same room as him, “Needs a break.”

“She left us,” Crystal blue eyes look up at Sam, and that intelligence is what got everyone in trouble in the first place. Steve got into medical school too quick.

Sam is helpless. What does he say to this child? How does he console him?

“Everything is going to be okay.” Seems like the right thing to say, so Pepper says it.

“How,” Alex asks, directing those laser blue eyes to Pepper, who feels incredibly sweaty all of a sudden.

“Uh,” Pepper turns to Sam who shrugs. _You said it,_ He thinks at her, _You explain it._

“Who wants ice-cream,” Tony says desperately, and it’s obvious to Pepper what kind of father he’s going to be, and what’s even more worrying is she’s feeling more fond than worry.

He’s grown on Pepper.

“Dad says we can’t have that before dinner.” Alex announces, as Emma clings to Sam tightly, uncomfortable in her own skin.

“Well dad’s not here.” Tony leads them out his lawyer’s office with the quickness of a man knowing he’s being billed just for standing in the damn lobby.

“Dad’s never here,” Alex declares, “Doesn’t mean we don’t have to follow the rules.”

“This is so sad I might just drop to the floor and cry.” Pepper whispers, Sam nodding in agreement.

\----------

“Miss. Lorraine is it?” Sam asks the frankly stunning omega who looks around the living room with interest.

“Where is Steve?” The submissive asks, staring at pictures of said alpha with barely disguised hunger.

“He is at work.” Nat shares a look with Sam.

“Oh, when will he be back?” The beautiful omega looks visibly put out, “How are we supposed to connect if we won’t meet?”

“This is a job position,” Sam reminds the woman, “To take care of Steve’s children.”

“I know what it entails.” The submissive says meaningfully. “I will be Steve’s omega and helping him through his ruts.”

Sam chokes on his own spit. Steve, ruts. Hasn’t happened in years. “No. You’re a nanny.” He reminds the omega, who could be a model.

“I am not interested in being a nanny,” Clearly the woman googled Steve’s picture and got enamoured. She is not looking to care for the kids. “We can get a nanny when Steve and I mate.”

“Dr. Rogers isn’t looking to mate,” Nat smiles politely, smirking a little at the disappointment on feline features, “Thank you for your interest.”

“Okay that’s the third one,” Sam huffs when the woman is escorted out by a bored Clint who hasn’t reacted at all throughout this. His hearing aids are out. He’s checked out mentally like a true beta male should.

“They are only here for the handsome alpha.” Nat makes a sympathetic face at the picture of the kids Sam’s pulled out of his wallet and is gazing at caringly.

“Well the kids need proper care, so,” Sam sighs and stares at the ceiling, as if praying for mercy and asks for the next omega to be escorted in.

“Loki, get lost,” Clint reacts as soon as Maria lets the next interviewee inside.

“I deserve a fair chance.” Said monstrosity responds, “I am great with kids.”

“We need an omega.” Sam reminds the creature, who grins viciously.

“I am one,” Loki says defensively.

“If you hire him you’ll never see me again,” Clint promises Sam.

“You are not an omega,” Nat states. Loki’s scent is blank. There is no neutralizer out there on the market which can mask an omega’s scent _that_ well. But if such a thing exists Loki Laufeyson has either access to it, or created it.

“That’s discrimination,” Loki pouts, “I am an excellent mother.”

“Your horse doesn’t count.” Clint wants to throw something at Loki, something sharp and hurtful. Their high school beef is still going strong.

“I demand to see the kids.” Loki snaps, as Clint pushes him toward the exit.

“Is it bad I was tempted to let Loki nanny the kids because he’s the first person to actually show interest in them?” Sam says desperately to the couple giving him sympathetic looks. “I am a terrible godfather, wanting to hand those poor kids over to a psychopath.”

“Loki is not a psychopath.” Clint reminds Sam, excellent at reading lips at this point in his hearing loss. “He is a special kind of sociopath. I think they are naming a disorder after him.”

“Unmated omegas don’t typically show interest in kids which aren’t their own.” Nat reminds Sam, “And mated ones only fake it, because they love their own kids waiting at home.”

“Okay I feel awful as it is.” Sam reminds the couple, “Y’all don’t need to pile on. Any word on Sharon?”

“In the wind,” Clint has been trying to locate the woman with Tony’s shady lawyer. “Honestly I didn’t realize omegas could disappear like that.”

“She probably has another alpha.” Nat says despite Clint’s warning look.

“She doesn’t have another alpha, shut up.” Sam says hatefully. People as stupid as the dumb blond couple should not be allowed to breed. God knows how much stupid his god-babies have inherited from emotionally stupid Steve and Sharon.

Pretty babies for Sam to love and parade though.

“We need to be prepared in case she does.” Nat says in her slow baby talk voice which she usually reserve for big dumb Steve, but she’s using it on Sam, and is Sam turning into big dumb Steve?

No. Sam is not big blond dumb Steve.

“Listen,” Sam say firmly in case pretty brunette couple doesn’t get it through their skulls and when will they give Sam babies to parade? “We are looking for a nanny, not another submissive for Steve to disappoint.”

“Yeah,” Clint’s got his hearing aid on, so he’s ready to discuss, “But what if it wasn’t Steve’s fault, or Sharon’s. They just weren’t compatible and we need a new omega for Steve to love and spend his ruts with?”

“Nanny.” Sam says slowly in case these nice-looking people don’t get it. “Not mate.”

“Sure Sam,” Nat says agreeably, “Mate.”

The next omega sits herself down and gives the kids’ pictures a cursory glance. “When are Steve’s ruts? If they don’t coincide with my heats I can’t make this relationship work.”

“Out,” Sam snaps at the woman who makes an indignant face at the beta male, “Get the fuck out.”

\----------

“Have you slept at all?” Riley gives Sam a disappointed look when he all but crawls into work the next morning.

“No,” Sam admits, “It’s getting worse.”

“Your alpha problem?” Riley guesses, handing his friend a cup of coffee, which is accepted gratefully.

“What gave me away,” Sam grumbles.

“You have a Steve face.” Riley admits. “It is kind of like your regular face but angrier.”

“Why can’t he just be normal?”

“What is normal for an alpha?” Riley wonders. “Aren’t they all kind of fucked in the head?”

“Oh geez Riley stop,” Sam isn’t here for sexism this early in the morning.

“Sorry,” Riley looks upset. “Work is bleeding into life.”

Sam runs therapy for veterans suffering with PTSD, Riley specializes in dealing with omegas. Most of them battered and abused at the hands of their alphas. One can’t blame the guy for hating on the dominant gender.

“Steve is like, sunshine.” Sam smiles to himself. “When it’s good…”

“It’s sooo good,” Riley finishes for Sam. “He’s perfect. It’s when it’s bad that things get all out of whack.”

“Riley,” Sam loves Riley, but Steve is his ride or die bitch. He won’t hear anything bad about the blond goof. The extremely massive, big blond doctor goof.

“Listen to me,” Riley grabs Sam around the biceps, and Sam groans because lecture time, “I know you love this guy.”

“He is my wife,” Sam reminds and warns Riley.

“Something is wrong with him.” Riley presses the nerve. “His omega left for a reason. Sam. Try to understand.”

“Or maybe she failed to give him a reason to come home.” Sam blurts out and god he sounds like an ass to his own ears, “Maybe it was her fault.”

“You are blaming the omega.” Riley says disbelievingly. “Seriously?”

“If it was any other alpha,” Sam keeps his shoulders square, “Fuck yeah I would side with the omega, but it’s Steve, so yeah, I blame her plain ass.”

Riley looks dead serious and contemplating for a second and Sam knows he will get hit, but makes a face when the other therapist doubles over in laughter.

“Oh god, Sam Wilson,” Riley wipes his eyes after the people in the lobby are done giving him concerned looks because no, that man is not having an asthma attack. He’s just mocking Sam’s devotion to dumb blond Steve. “Are we sure you can’t marry him?”

“He’s too ugly.” Is Sam’s standard response to the question because a perfectly symmetrical face and crystal blue eyes apparently don’t do it for him.

“And the children need a nanny you say,” Riley looks nervous all of a sudden, like he shouldn’t have even asked.

“Do you have someone in mind?” Sam narrows his eyes and studies Riley like the little secretive cockroach he is.

“He’s from my group, yes.” Riley shrugs a little.

“He,” Sam blanches.

“Yes, Sam,” Riley looks irritated again, omegas men are either prized for being male, or mocked for it, whichever can be used against them most effectively. “Omegas can be male. Like ten percent of them are.” 

“I didn’t say they couldn’t be.” Sam just hasn’t seen one (fake ass Loki doesn’t count). Ever. Like wow. “Seriously though, he?”

“Okay now you will never meet him. He gets enough shit about being a male.”

“Oh,” Once again Sam thanks god he’s a beta and this alpha/beta nonsense has skipped his sorry ass.

“He’s been through some stuff.” Riley continues.

“I’m going to need more if he’s going to be around my god-kids.”

“I can’t explain it.” Riley feels uncomfortable discussing confidential info, even with another therapist. He’s very protective of his patients. An especially vulnerable group of men and women. “He would rather die than have a conversation with people.”

“Anxiety.” Sam fills in the blanks. “How will he act around the kids?”

“I don’t know, but it has potential to be very good for him.” Riley can’t be sure because he doesn’t know. He’s uncertain even approaching Sam about this. “I can’t say more.”

“Alright,” Sam trusts Riley’s judgement. The guy was his rock during college and carries him through some serious shit (Steve), thinking of which, “Our alpha problem.”

“Our omega scares easy,” Riley informs Sam, “He’s jumpy.”

“Steve shall never be home so it’s not an issue.” Sam scoffs and Riley sighs a little in relief. It’s hard to get his patients back on their feet as it is. This particular case is impossible because the guy’s anxiety is in play, along with a plethora of colourful issues which come with being an unmated submissive.

“Can I meet him?” Sam’s innocent request makes Riley shiver a little. “Oh come on I need to know the guy I let around my god-kids.”

“Your godchildren could beat him up,” Riley promises, “I don’t even mean Alex, Emma alone is enough.”

“Jesus what are we talking here?” Sam frowns. He knows how bad PTSD can be.

“I would like to talk to him first,” Riley pleads and Sam throws his hands up in defeat.

\----------

“How are you?” Riley asks his afternoon patient, keeping his tone gentle and even because this one is especially fragile and requires special care.

“Okay,” Bucky responds quietly.

“Oh very nice.” Riley fights the pleased smile threatening to escape because Bucky might get scared. “Have you been sleeping well?”

“…”

Riley marks that down as a no. “Anything else you would like to talk about?”

Bucky shrugs. He’s not much of a talker.

“I have a job for you.” Riley suggests after a few minutes of silence, fighting his innate beta urges to comfort the omega because judging from his violent flinch he’s scared. And the scent. It’s laced with fear.

“What kind is it?” Bucky is obligated by law to look for employment (social services have requirements after all), despite his crippling fear of public speaking, or general eye contact with anyone, ever. It doesn’t mean his heart isn’t threatening to leap out of his chest because if Bucky has to speak to a stranger he might just cry.

“You’ll have to be a live-in nanny.” Riley says, keeping his tone low and soothing, “Two kids, their mom up and left.”

Bucky frowns, “The alpha…”

“Is a surgeon.” Riley says reassuringly. “Rarely home. The kids need supervision and a beta won’t do.”

“Me?” Bucky gives himself a look which is self-deprecating at best. “I can’t even care for myself.”

“You could do really well if you tried.” Riley has faith in Bucky, he has come such a long way, flourished even. “And the family needs someone who isn’t looking for a romantic relationship.”

Bucky nods, “I don’t want that.”

“They don’t either.” Riley says, “The alpha can’t connect. All he wants is his work life.”

“I like that,” Bucky’s expression visibly lifts. He isn’t looking to get someone through their rut. He couldn’t get someone through their rut.

“Good,” Riley didn’t think it would be this easy. “I think this will be a good fit for you.”

“I don’t,” Bucky knows himself. He knows his limitations. He’s an unlikeable person. Kids will pick up on that.

“We talked about that kind of attitude, Bucky,” Riley is a patient person but it frustrating to see such an intelligent omega put himself down like this.

“Can I think about it?” Bucky says, hesitant to make a commitment. He doesn’t want to let anyone down, let alone kids.

“The godfather wants to meet you.” Riley says, kindly. “There’s no rush.” Sam’s desperate to get the kids on a routine, but Bucky needs to be comfortable.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Bucky says honestly, “Those kids deserve better.”

“Those kids are looking for stability.” Riley agrees, “They’ve had their mom walk out on them, Buck. So don’t even show them your face if you’re going to do the same.”

“No, I mean, I won’t be good for them.” Bucky picks at the sleeve of his hoodie absentmindedly. “Children need proper care.”

“Yes,” Riley sighs. Just when he thinks Bucky’s self-esteem is getting better, the guy surprises him. “Why would a fully grown omega be good for affection-starved children?”

Bucky frowns. He wouldn’t know what to do with young people. He’s had a pretty unconventional childhood himself. “How would I care for them?”

“How do you think you would care for them?” Riley questions.

“Well, clothe them, feed them, put them to bed on time.” Bucky knows the basics instinctively. His educational background is in child rearing so he’s not completely ignorant when it comes to child-care but studying something and doing it is something completely else.

“It’s a lot more than that, but it’s a start, and Steve’s like…” Riley knows the alpha is Bucky’s biggest concern, “Sam’s soul mate, and if Sam likes him, I love him.”

“I still need to think about it.” Bucky knows he’s going to be responsible for kids, and have to be emotionally connected to them, and being around an alpha is going to be physically draining considering Bucky’s own flaws. This isn’t a light decision to make even if it is just a nanny position. It is an omega taking on somebody else’s kids.

“When can I call Sam to arrange a meeting?” Riley hope it’s soon because the kids need supervision and not just from their beta family friends.

“This Monday?” Bucky asks for the weekend. It would be good if he could make this work. He could get a nice job. It would be better than being on social service. It would be better than being so useless all the time considering he’s a shame to his gender in every sense of the word. He could be of some service to those innocent kids instead of sitting around at home being worthless.

“Okay I know that look and I don’t like it.” Riley squints at Bucky, probing. “There is no pressure and no effect on your therapy. I still expect you to show up and your sessions are still paid for.” No way in hell Riley will let the government let an omega this traumatized walk out his door until he’s sure the guy can function on his own.

“I don’t want to disappoint anyone.” Bucky says simply.

“You don’t owe anyone anything.” Riley promises. “Think of yourself only.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So, tell me about yourself.” To Sam, it seems as if the omega will bolt any second.

“Bucky,” Riley says encouragingly to the submissive who is staring at his lap as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

“I’m…” Bucky is very intimidated by Riley’s friend. “I don’t know.”

Sam gives Riley a disbelieving look, who glares and Sam immediately makes himself more soothing and unassuming. “What do you see yourself in five years?” A standard question in any job interview. Most omegas have been saying _Mrs. Dr. Steve Rogers_ so this one better not say anything regarding marriage.

“Um,” Bucky has never thought that far ahead. “Employed.”

Sam grins happily. Steve or his ruts (or one daring omega had even asked about his knot, sweet Jesus) have not been mentioned. Mazel tov. “Employed where?”

“By you?” Bucky squints and Sam might just kiss the man if there weren’t serious laws against touching omegas. Judging from this sad little thing’s appearance, this omega might just faint if Sam approached him.

“Tell Sam about your educational background.” Riley keeps the conversation flowing.

“I have a major in child psychology.” Bucky says, timidly.

“You look a little young to have all that.” Sam’s question is genuine, not meant to be insulting, but Bucky deflates.

“Bucky is very intelligent, Sam,” Riley bristles, very defensive of his client.

“I didn’t say he wasn’t, Riles,” Sam says pointedly, “I just think he is impressive.”

“Will the alpha be home much?” Bucky blurts out.

“No he won’t be,” Sam says, a little annoyed. _Here it is._ He thinks; _The omega wants the pretty, tall muscular blond alpha to have and to hold and the kids are just secondary and I am not running a dating service here for fuck’s sake._

“Good.” Bucky relaxes so much, all tension releases from his body. He looks happier. “I can’t do all that.”

“We know bud.” Riley is so kind, Sam didn’t know that tone of soothing could come out of his friend but omegas are gentle, soft creatures and shall be treated as such.  It’s especially why the kids need them around, and why neglecting them can result in psychological damage.

“You are hired,” Sam says firmly. “I am going to have to run a criminal check on you, of course.”

Bucky looks very uneasy at that. “I shoplifted a lot.” He says. “Got caught for it once or twice.”

 _Why was an omega shoplifting?_ Sam can’t help but think and homelessness is the obvious conclusion because submissives are usually provided for. “I am looking for bigger flags than that,” He says reassuringly.

“I don’t do it anymore,” Bucky says, “I get my own food now.”

“You get to eat from Steve’s fridge.” Sam states the obvious. “You are to provide adequate nutrition for the children.” Sharon has been gone for three months now. The kids are starting to go a little crazy. Sam is starting to go crazy. He can’t be a full time mom for long. Beta males aren’t made for that shit.

“Do I have to feed the doctor?” Again, Bucky seems very afraid of running into Steve and Sam might just kiss this omega. Jail time be damned.

“You will never see Steve.” Sam promises. “I can assure you of that.”

“When can Bucky start?”  Riley doesn’t care for the government housing Bucky is living in. No place for an omega to nest in.

“Like I said, background check. I also want to introduce you to the children. See how they do.”

“They won’t like me.” Bucky declares, and it’s the one thing he’s said confidently all meeting. “What then?”

“Why won’t they like you?” Sam questions as Riley face-palms.

“I don’t know.” Bucky shrugs and Sam can see why Riley has such a hard time with this one. “I’m not very good at being an omega.”

“What is a good omega?” Sam can’t help but get all therapist on the omega and it’s not right to do so when Riley is present, but judging from his friend’s defeated expression, a little help is warranted.

“Like, all,” Bucky looks very conflicted. “I don’t know.” Bucky doesn’t know what a proper omega is, but he is damn sure he isn’t one.

“You are doing fine,” Riley centres himself and smiles patiently at Bucky, “There is no right way to be an omega. We’ve talked about this.”

“Okay,” Bucky accepts but nothing has gone through that wall of self-defeat, Sam and Riley know a closed off patient when they see it.

\----------

“Tell me he is clean,” Sam begs Clint, “Please tell me.” He wants this to work out so bad he might just cry.

“Shoplifting,” Clint concurs with Bucky earlier, running a thorough police check on James Buchanan Barnes, “Loitering.”

“Poor thing,” Natasha makes a face, “He was homeless.”

“Yes,” Riley makes a face, uncomfortable on Bucky’s behalf. “The police found him sleeping tucked away in an alley and brought him to a shelter. Hypothermia so bad his reproductive organs would have been damaged if he was found a half an hour later. He was close to his eighteenth birthday so didn’t quite make it into foster homes.”

“An omega in the middle of December.” Pepper looks sympathetic because even betas don’t do well outside. Submissive bodies aren’t made to heat up in colder temperatures. “What’s the story behind that?”

“Won’t tell me,” Riley shakes his head, “I tried but there’s only so much I can push without triggering him.”

“But he’s stable?” Sam only cares about two people at this point. Two small, helpless, vulnerable little kids in the living room with Tony, speculating what’s going on with the adults.

“He is harmless.” Riley responds. “Like helpless. If he took the kids outside they would have to protect him.”

“He’s an omega,” Nat sighs.

“Even for an omega,” Riley warns, “This one’s kind of soft.”

“I’m trusting you,” Sam tells Riley. “I’m trusting you with my kids.”

“I’m trusting you with my boy.” Riley says, eyeing the window where Bucky is staring at the front door, wondering if he should turn back and run away.”

“Oh god I could take him,” Pepper says, eyeing the omega male outside.

“He’s a princess.” Nat concurs. “Kids are safe, physically at least.” The guy is in his early twenties, eyes wide blue, body covered with oversized clothes which hide a malnourished body and a defeated posture. Finally he decides to ring the doorbell.

“Who is it?” Emma’s curious tone can be heard throughout the lobby.

“We have a guest.” Sam takes in a giant lungful of air, meant to calm him but only furthers his anxiety. “This is Bucky.” He says where the potential new nanny is staring at the kids like they are sharp objects aimed right at him.

“What kind of name is Bucky?” Emma doesn’t take any time and runs right up to said Bucky, her little hands on her hips. Alex follows his sister protectively, her bodyguard as always.

“It’s my middle name.” Bucky explains after a few seconds of deafening silence. “My real name is James.”

“I like Bucky better.” Emma gets a whiff of the omega’s scent and can’t help but lean in closer.

“What’s your name?” Bucky responds, lowering himself so he’s at the little girl’s level.

“Alex,” Is Emma’s response, “This is Emma,” She introduces her brother.

Bucky smiles a little, his whole face transforms, making him look even younger, carefree. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“I’m Alex.” The older child says, not understanding why he’s compelled to get closer to this stranger.

“No I am,” Before Emma can help it, she’s wrapping her arms around Bucky’s neck, fully into his embrace.

Bucky’s smile gets tighter. He isn’t sure how to respond to the hug, and awkwardly pats the child’s back.

“I heard about small children getting kidnapped by omegas because they managed to mess with their heads,” Nat makes a surprised face at how quickly the children are responding to Bucky, “But this is ridiculous.”

Clint nods, “They are touch-starved after their mother’s abandonment.”

“Jesus,” Sam and Pepper say together, as even stoic, distant Alex finds himself getting closer and nuzzling Bucky’s neck.

“There’s a lot about omegas I am just learning and I’m supposed to specialize in their care and well-being,” Riley is as wide-eyed as Bucky.

“What power.” Tony is in awe, his hands still tinkering with the laptop he’s managed to dismantle like thirty times in his tenure as day nanny (when Sam goes to work). He’s getting the feeling he’s fired though.

“Hey,” Bucky snaps out of his frightened stupor when he feels wet on his neck, “It’s okay,” He says helplessly when he stares into Emma’s teary eyes.

“Mom left.” Emma complains to Bucky, who frowns, “She won’t come back.”

“I’m sorry.” Is all Bucky can say to the little girl, not sure if he should wipe her tears away, if his touch would be welcomed.

“Who are you?” Alex doesn’t understand why he’s feeling like this. Why it feels so good to be in this person’s arms. It feels different from mom’s hugs but the same. Like it’s right. Like he’s safe and warm and he’s okay and he’s protected and why? “How are you doing this?”

“I don’t know,” Bucky doesn’t quite get what’s happening. He hasn’t been this close to another human… ever. “I’m sorry.”

“They are making a new bond with Bucky,” Tony knows what’s happening. His mom was an omega. He remembers. “Is this a good idea?”

“A little late don’t you think?” Pepper hisses as Bucky gets up to move to the couch and the children make gutted sounds, as if they’ve been abandoned again and they couldn’t possibly take it this time.

“My knees hurt.” Bucky is on the floor again and hugging the kids again, apologizing. “I’m sorry.”

Omegas should be comfortable, not leaning on hard tiled floors for long minutes. “Hey guys,” Sam smiles at his kids who look drunk, honest to god, “Let’s move this party inside.”

“Don’t leave again, mommy.” Emma sobs a little and everyone freezes in a newfound fear.

“I’m not your mommy, I’m Bucky,” The omega on the floor, in the lobby looks as if he’s forgotten how to breathe.

“They are establishing a new connection.” Riley says kindly, placing a soothing hand on Bucky’s right shoulder. “They can’t tell their mother’s scent apart from yours. Not yet at least.”

“It’s how all those kids get kidnapped.” Bucky laughs a little, panicked. He remembers studying about it in class. The first things kidnappers do is touch starve a child, and then bring an omega into a room after a few months. The children get disorientated, confusing the omega for their mother. What happens after is nightmare-inducing. Bucky hasn’t had a good life but those kids went through hell. His arms tighten around the innocent bundles he’s holding. “It’s okay,” He can’t help but coo at the whimpering pups clinging to his body like he might disappear. “I’m here.” Words escape him before he can help it.

Riley has to help Bucky stand because he isn’t strong enough to carry both kids to the living room. Once he’s settled on a couch, a random kids channel is put on as background noise, not that the pups are watching anyway.

“We will help him for the first few days,” Nat announces when all Bucky can do is hold the children and stare at the screen blankly. “He can’t run things just yet.”

“Oh what a good fit.” Riley is astonished at how well Bucky is doing. How instinctive this is for him. “He puts himself down all the time and here he is.”

“I think I’m going to cry.” Sam says, choking up a little bit. He could have his own life now. God bless.

“It’s a little too easy,” Tony makes a face, “I don’t buy it.” He comes from alpha/omega parents and it’s always complicated. Always. Bringing a new person in? This smoothly? They aren’t living in a Disney movie here.

“We are rarely this lucky,” Pepper concurs.

“I want to buy it.” Nat shrugs, Clint nodding in agreement like the whipped cone he is, “I want this bad.”

“Oh god, look,” Sam says as Alex presses kisses to Bucky’s face, begging him to not leave again. He will be good.

“I am going to throw myself out a window now, please excuse me,” Riley makes his exit, feeling confident that Bucky will do well in this environment.

“Oh god I can leave.” Sam says in wonder. “I can just walk the eff out.” He keeps his language pure (not that the kids are listening). Making a quick sprint for the door is miraculous because the children don’t cry for him, don’t even acknowledge that he’s missed.

“We can help with dinner.” Clint and Nat offer, curious to study this new interaction.

“I have work to do,” Tony states and at Pepper’s eye roll, shrugs, “I have many naps to take.”

Bucky realizes Riley’s gone and gives the assassin looking beta couple he’s left alone with a stunned look.

“We will get you something to eat.” Nat says, her voice soft, which Bucky really appreciates because he is a little jumpy with strangers. He can’t help it.

Nat wonders what Bucky likes, because asking him proved fruitless, only a shake of his head that he doesn’t have any allergies.

Different omegas have different diets. This one’s a little underfed. Nat wants to fatten him up so Steve can come home and breed him properly.

Where did that thought come from?

Clint gives Nat a look, meaning he knows exactly what she’s thinking. Have they been married too long?

Silly Nat. Steve hasn’t been and won’t be home for months.

Evolution is a powerful force. Alphas are hunters and gatherers, and omegas mind the kids. Betas are built as support cells for the environment. They make sure the dominants mate the submissives and get a satisfaction, an almost sick thrill out of matchmaking.

Obviously the system is old (centuries, millenniums) and has no place in today’s society, but Nat still wants Steve to come home in all his caveman glory and wreck the pretty brunette innocently occupying the couch.

“You freak,” Clint shakes his head at Natasha as husband and wife take over dinner like they do everything, a well-oiled machine cutting vegetables and frying chicken like they have been doing it well beyond their age.

“I don’t get it.” Nat sighs, “All those other omegas wanted Steve and I wanted them out the door, this one though.”

Maybe it’s how submissive he is compared to all those other omegas who demanded to know Steve’s rut schedule. Is Steve willing to have more pups? It’s only fair. It’s one thing to ask an omega to mind a stranger’s children. It’s another to want to create their own pups and start their own family and merge their own genes with the alpha. Maybe it’s because Bucky has yet to inquire about Steve. He’s just quietly minding the pups. It’s maddeningly seductive. Consider Natasha seduced.

“A swift wind could knock him over.” Clint hands Nat a red onion. “Steve would kill him.” Despite his terrible schedule, Steve manages to retain serious muscle and this omega is no match.

“I just want Steve to pin him down and fuck him.” Natasha almost cuts her own finger off. “What is wrong with me?”

“You are a nosy beta.” Clint knows Nat missed her hand but inspects her finger anyway.

“Look at him,” Nat gestures to where Bucky has placed a now sleeping Alex in his lap and is rocking Emma back and forth, humming along with the moronic song playing on TV. “Why is this happening to me?”

“I need you to control yourself, and let this play out.” Clint has to be sensible because Nat has a rabid, deranged look in her eyes. “Sam said…”

“Sam needs to stay out of my life.” Natasha snaps so loudly, Bucky turns around from where he’s cuddling the kids and stares, scared. “Steve hasn’t had a proper kiss since 1945.”

“He’s thirty and divorced,” Clint reminds Nat dutifully.

“Exactly,” Nat orders Bucky to turn around and watch TV and growls a little when he obeys like a good submissive. “I want this to work for me. This is all I have.”

“I weep for our future children.” Clint announces, checking on the chicken.

\----------

When Bucky tries to get up for dinner, Emma immediately wakes from where he’s placed her on the sofa and starts sobbing. Alex doesn’t rouse, but the pained expression on his face suggest he does not appreciate being put down like this.

“Sorry,” Bucky immediately resituates himself between the kids, grabbing the offered plate with a thanks, holding it to the side so he can get some bites in.

“No problem.” The beta female Bucky has been avoiding eye contact with says. He starts munching on the meal, feeling like he’s being observed under a microscope. “Tell me something about yourself, Bucky.”

“Why did you leave?” Emma punches Bucky’s thigh with her little fist punishingly, but finds herself falling asleep again. “Bad mommy.” She mumbles, pouting a little.

“I…” Bucky doesn’t know what to say.

Clint gives a warning look. The omega is obviously scared of both of them which is fair. They are both stronger than Bucky physically.

“Any love interests?” Nat asks an easy question.

“No,” Bucky frowns. Who would want him? This one’s a joke, surely. The redhead looks serious enough.

“Really?” Natasha can’t believe it. Bucky looks good. Even to her beta brain. She can’t imagine how he must appear to an alpha hindbrain.

“Nat,” Clint reels back the nosy wife before the omega really does run away and the kids have mental breakdowns.

“I’m sorry,” Natasha keeps her smile soft, “Hard to believe you aren’t taken.”

Bucky keeps his eyes lowered. Even if this woman is making fun it’s okay. Bucky can take it. She doesn’t know his life and that’s fine. It comes with being damaged. It’s his territory.

“We should watch a grown up program before we need nannies,” Clint states and changes the channel from where Dora has decided to embark on another quest with her cousin.

“I don’t like that,” Bucky can’t help but say when they land on a show about slutty omegas having pillow fights.

“So you guys don’t actually take your shirts off and do that when you’re alone?” Nat asks teasingly as Clint obliges and changes the channel again, turning to a neutral newscast.

“I don’t think so.” Bucky wouldn’t know. By the time he’d presented not many omegas he went to school with were around. They were all mated and had moved on with their lives.

Nat gets a sudden image of Steve and Bucky having a pillow fight and Clint can just see it on his woman’s expression. “Get it together, Nat.” He says dryly.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Nat whispers, keeping her volume low for the kids, peacefully sleeping for the first time in over three months. “It’s something in the air.” Can omega pheromones affect betas?

 _Betas are so weird_ , Bucky can’t help but think at Nat and focuses on the news.

Maria Hill, their Maria, all journalist mode, is going on about omegas going missing. Any information is to be reported to the number on the screen.

“I need you to stay inside at all times.” Of course Nat’s first instinct is to turn to their omega (theirs, because he’s been here a few hours and he already belongs to them, even betas can be possessive fuckers), “This house is protected and secure. You are not to go outside alone.”

“What about groceries and chores?” Bucky asks, “I will be fine outside.” Bucky can survive alone. He has had to all these years. He will have to when this employment ultimately ends. He has his pepper spray and he knows where to elbow when an alpha gets too handsy and how to kick in the balls and all that. He might not be textbook but Bucky’s still an omega and with it comes a certain level of allure. Bucky gets a fair share of aggression directed at him, from both alphas and betas.

“Have them delivered online.” Clint states. He has a feeling he will be assigned to this case. A bunch of omegas have gone missing and no one has come back.  “Your safety is number one concern.”

Bucky nods. Of course he’s important. If something happens to him the kids will be upset. “I won’t go anywhere.” He promises. Hell he doesn’t want to leave these kids. He wants to meet the mother who did and question her motives. How could she do this? How can anyone be wanted by anyone in anyway and just, walk away from all that? Bucky has had a tiny taste of it and he doesn’t think he could give it up.

 _You can’t die until you give me a Steve baby._ Nat can’t help but think and has to slap herself a little because it’s going too far. Her inner beta is a psycho. Alphas and Omegas have their reputations but nobody can see betas coming. Nobody.  

“Trust me,” Clint doesn’t want to scare Bucky because the guy is already scared, of everything. “You don’t want to get caught by one of those freaks. I have dealt with these cases before.”

Bucky remembers being found by the police on the streets once and being yelled at because once a tracker group finds you, one doesn’t ever come back. He was lucky to be taken in by the cops when he did. He’s pretty fortunate to be alive, and sitting here.

“You need to move to bed,” Nat gets a little thrill from ordering an omega around. She’s kind of giddy. “Any questions?”

“Do they go to school?” Bucky wonders if he has to prepare them in the morning.

“Emma is supposed to start in the fall I think.” Nat isn’t sure. “Alex hasn’t been going considering the circumstances. He’s in elementary.”

“So I don’t have to get up tomorrow?” Bucky strokes Alex’s hair, surprised when the pup soaks in his touch like it’s water. He didn’t think anyone would need him this much. It’s kind of nice.

“They need some time Bucky.” Nat smiles.

“Okay kiddo,” Clint grabs Alex around the waist, sighing when the child starts making annoyed sounds at being separated from Bucky. “We are taking you to bed. Okay? Bucky’s right here.”

“Mommy?” Emma says as Bucky carries her with much difficulty. She doesn’t weigh much but Bucky has no upper body strength.

“Bucky,” The omega corrects, holding the baby girl close.

“Don’t leave,” The child instructs sternly, before falling back asleep.

The walk up the stairs is intimidating for Bucky. This guy, this alpha is rich. He can afford things, like impressive décor, statuesque paintings, and maids to clean it on the daily, and a nanny to step in when the mother decides all this luxury isn’t good enough for her pampered ass.

Nat keeps a careful hand on his lower back, guiding him and keeping him steady through the climb. “We need an elevator in here,” She smirks at him when he gives her a wide-eyed stare, holding Emma close, wondering if other omegas were interested in this position. How the hell did an alpha this rich end up with a loser like Bucky? He could do better. Get another mate. A beautiful, perfect omega, capable of giving him more pups, perfect pups like the one Bucky is holding. Emma whines and shifts in her sleep, her grip even tighter if possible. Bucky lets her. If someone in this world wants him around Bucky won’t correct their mistake.

Clint dutifully places Alex beside Bucky in what is to be his bedroom. It’s the nicest bed Bucky has ever been in. He’s going to miss it when this job is over. Bucky has a feeling he’s going to miss a lot about this house, these kids, hell even these betas when it’s over. They haven’t sexually harassed him yet, made any shady, off remarks. This is the safest he’s felt in such a long time. His usual housing is absolute shit compared to this, no matter how much better than the cold danger of the streets.

Alex curls into Bucky, throwing an arm and a leg over him and his sister, as if trapping them both in his embrace. “You made a good first impression.” Clint says.

“I guess,” Bucky has honestly never heard that before. “Sure.” His biology isn’t that damaged he supposes. Babies still respond to him well, at least these ones. He can’t have a family like a normal omega, or give an alpha anything worth having but he can still be this. “It’s nice.”

“Yes it is,” Natasha smiles at the picture the three of them make. She pulls out her phone and takes a picture of where Alex is possessively holding on to Bucky and Emma, “Personal use, thank you,” She says when she’s done and the phone disappears as quickly as it appeared. “Night,” She gives Bucky a pleased little smile.

“Night,” Bucky mumbles and tries to get comfortable, but Alex is set in his position, so Bucky leans against the pillows and just stares at the ceiling. He doesn’t sleep much at night anyway.

“Behave,” Clint tells his wife as they exit the bedroom.

“What?” Nat is honest to god giggling and Clint didn’t know she _could_ giggle as she messes with her phone again. “I need this.” She pleads. “We should have put him in Steve’s bedroom.”

“Where Sharon was?” Clint makes a face.

“Oh please,” Nat says, when she’s done sending the picture, “They were sleeping in separate bedrooms for like two years.”

“Jesus,” Clint sighs, “Of course you know that.”

\----------

“Good job, Captain,” A voice calls out behind Steve as he exits the OR, discarding his mask, revealing his haggard face.

“Thanks,” He responds. “Have a good night.”

“Seriously,” Rumlow looks mighty impressed. “Excellent work boss.”

“Just doing my job,” Steve waves, _It’s all I have._ His wife’s gone. His children hate him because he chased their mother away. He can be a good doctor and catch a damn bleed before someone else loses a loved one. It’s the least he can do.

His phone chimes as soon as he takes it off flight mode, and frowns. He has like twenty different messages from his entire group of friends. The latest being from… Nat never texts unless it’s serious and a picture? _Has she been hacked?_ Steve wonders, because Natalia Romanova has never sent him a picture. Not once.

 _Your son has the right idea._ The text says, along with a download link, and Steve blanches, _What did Alex do,_ He wonders before opening the link. It’s his boy, wrapped around his sister, and an omega. It’s definitely an omega. No beta male looks that… Steve refuses to finish the thought because this is definitely his new nanny.

He checks the rest of his messages. Tony, Rhodey, Clint, warning him of Nat’s antics, Pepper, Sam. He hits call as soon as he sees that name. “Hey buddy.”

“Do you know where I am right now asshole?”

“Where are you Sam?” Steve makes it to his office, luxurious, he’s earned it in this hierarchy, with a couch that looks damn right sexual, so seductive and tempting it is. The adrenaline from the operation has worn off and Steve needs to sleep.

“I am at a bar, drunk.” Sam yells and Rhodey can be heard behind him, hollering in agreement.

Guilt swims through Steve like a wave because Sam has been raising his kids for like a quarter of a year and here is Steve, hiding from his responsibilities like a punk. Most doctors have both lives and families and Steve couldn’t balance it. He let Sharon go. He couldn’t make her happy.

“You there, bozo?”

“Yeah, have fun.” Steve is a little emotional. Sue him. Alphas have hormones too, contrary to popular belief.

“The new nanny is good man,” Sam continues, sounding sober when it comes to child business, holding his liquor well, “I did my homework, I promise. He’s perfect. Your puppies love him.”

“Good,” Steve doesn’t sniffle, grabs a tissue and wipes his nose in case Sam hears him and abandons his night of fun to come nurse his dysfunctional friend.

“Now we can both relax,” Sam promises, “You can keep at being Captain America, I can go back to showing up around Christmas time with a big ass bag full of gifts.”

“Santa Claus,” Steve laughs a little despite his low mood.

“Fuck yeah,” Sam screams, “I was shit at parenting them, Steve. I told Alex to go to bed the other day, and he turned your eyes at me and fuck, I thought the soul had left my body.”

Steve laughs some more. Alex is his mini-me. “Fuck, I hope he didn’t give you a hard time.”

“I know how to handle Steve at any age.” Sam promises. “But being a dad ain’t my thing.”

“You’re a good dad, Sam.” Steve’s childless beta best friend handled the situation excellently. The alpha on the other hand, who is evolutionarily natural at it, failed pathetically. That’s irony for a person.

“Who’s your daddy?”

“Shut up, Sam,” Steve scoffs and hangs up before Sam starts singing, the obnoxious drunk that he can be.

He sits down on his couch, every intention of sleep on his mind, but the picture Nat sent is burned on his eyelids and he can’t move into a recumbent position, no matter how much he tells himself to. His phone is on again, and he’s staring at his six year old kid hugging his daughter and this guy.

“Pretty,” Rumlow materializes out of nowhere and startles Steve, so dull are his senses, “You deserve it, Cap,” He nods his head and is out the door to… wherever he goes when he’s not here.

Steve would have corrected the other alpha that this is his nanny but it’s not Rumlow’s business. Something about the guy bugs Steve.

What’s bugging Steve more than Brock is that he’s walking now, that his legs are carrying him toward his vehicle, and he’s in his car before he can stop himself, driving.

Steve usually likes to visit home when he’s sure that the kids (and Sam) are asleep, and take his exit quickly so that no one’s the wiser. He’s too ashamed to interact with the pups he’s brought into the world and can’t emotionally support. Nat’s picture has him kind of messed him up.

“Coffee?”

Steve squeaks in a manner so cowardly he blushes at the sad sound of it. “Nat.”

“Alpha,” Said beta female smirks, “What brings you here?”

“I live here.”

“You live at Washington General.”

“Nat,” Clint grabs his wife’s shoulders, trying to control the dangerous creature, “Hon.”

“Reason for visit, please,” Nat knows exactly what she’s doing, “Captain.”

“I came to check on my kids.” Steve doesn’t need to explain himself to anyone. Not even scary Nat. If he trembles a little bit at her shark-like grin he manages to hide it fairly well, he thinks.

When Steve has sauntered upstairs, Nat turns to Clint, giving him a victorious grin. “What did I tell you?”

“That you are bat-shit crazy and you need a handler and I applied for the job position?” Clint takes a swig of Nat’s coffee, making a face at the taste.

“He never came home for Sharon.” Nat raises an eyebrow, “One look at that pretty thing upstairs and we get a visit.”

“That’s not a good thing.” Clint goes to make himself a new coffee because whatever’s Nat’s drinking is gross. “It means the kids’ mom couldn’t please their dad or vice-versa. This will blow up in all our faces just you see.”

“Don’t ruin this for me, Clint,” Nat gives her husband a warning glare.

“Wife,” Clint dumps a half a bottle of creamer in his cup, “Steve’s on his second omega. He will ruin it for you.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
